T. Table
Description "Tiffany Turn Table", who goes mostly by her shortened name "T. Table" is a robotic DJ. She preforms late night shows in a secret club she founded in Hotlands. During most days she is roaming around in her full time job as part of the Royal Guard. Backstory She was built by a secret scientist for the intention of being a Human Killing Machine, however they were heavily disappointed when she turned out to be a spoiled teenager in personality. She rode out and became a DJ in a secret club in Hotlands. After her club became a success, she had found out she was very similar to Mettaton, she had taken inspiration from him and wanted to do more than him. Unknowing that Mettaton was working on a different body himself, T. Table thought she was being better than him by having a separate form be made for different kind of shows. After this form was complete she started using it around everywhere else and using her normal form for her shows and in her club. People know who she is, but use her real name when out of the club. She had used this form to get her a job as part of the Royal Guard and has taken it into the extreme with it. Appearances DJ Form * T. Table looks a bit like Mettaton, but bigger, and much more complex. She has the box shape body like Mettaton, but instead of a single wheel on the bottom, she has two large treads, and her arms are a bit thicker. She also has a sort of siren on the top of her. * This form is used in her club and during her performances within. She has been known to use it for emergencies outside of her club. Monster Form * Much smaller than her normal form, and looks similar to a cross from Hatsune Miku and DJ Sona (From League of Legends). She has long legs with tights and average looking hips. She has a sound visualizer on her chest. A little blue skirt with a matching tank top. Her head has two long orange ponytails that can be used as extra arms. * This form is used during her Royal Guard duties. It's her "normal" form to everyone else and generally the one T. prefers to be in as she has more movement and freedom. Personality T. is like a stereotypical 80's gang member, tough, relentless, and determined to get what she wants. However with being part of the Royal Guard, she is also very justified to the point of being an extremist on some occasions. She is brutally honest and generally a tattle tail if it means she gets what she wants. Weapons/Abilities Weapons: * Summonable and throwable Record Discs that bounce a few times before finally shattering. * Duel Wielding Swords that can replace her hands, they can also split into two extra blades and work like rotor blades. * Gunslingers. Abilities: * Can run in her DJ form as fast as 100 MPH, and 150 MPH in her Monster form. * Can create objects with the light from her screen's. (Inspired from the Mettaton EX Transformation video.) * Can Copy some abilities from other Robots. Trivia / Extras T. Table actually really likes Tea, and makes jokes on herself for it, being an actual "Tea Table". Category:OC Category:Robot Category:Female Category:User;Geshtro